hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Gay Purr-ee II: The New City Teaser Trailer (2002) (DeviantArt stuff)
Gay Purr-ee II: The New City (2002) Teaser Trailer Transcript: (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo (2001) appears) (Take My Hand, Paree (Instrumental version) plays) (Clips of Gay Purr-ee (1962)) Announcer: 40 years ago, a beautiful white cat named Mewsette who lives in Paris. She meets a mouse-catching tabby named Jaune Tom as her new love interest. So, they can discover the music, romance and fun. It's filled the adventure. (Mewsette and Jaune Tom are hanging out in the horse carriage) Jaune Tom: I love you, Mewsette. Mewsette: I love you too, Jaune Tom. (Black background appears with golden words) NOW, THEIR DAUGHTER WAS BORN IN PARIS Announcer: (reading) (Clip of Gay Purr-ee II: The New City (2002)) (Claire appears with Robespierre) Claire: You know what, sometimes I could pretend. (Robespierre puts his hand next to his ear) Claire: I have friends. Robespierre: (surprises) What?! (faints) (Claire dashes away while Robespierre dodges) (Gay Purr-ee II: The New City title card appears) Announcer: (reading the title) (Clip of Mewsette and Jaune Tom are seeing Claire in her bed) Announcer: The story is about Mewsette and Jaune Tom are having a daughter named Claire. (Clip of Claire is purring with Mewsette and Jaune Tom's owners) Announcer: She is a young cat of the family, who wants to be a dreamer. (Clip of Mewsette talking to Jaune Tom) Mewsette: This is our new family life. (Clip of Claire is riding in the horse carriage with Robespierre) Mewsette: (voiceover) Claire, you have to grow up to be a beautiful cat just like me. (Clip of Claire chasing a mouse with Robespierre) Announcer: So, Claire and Jaune Tom's old friend Robespierre are going to a new city called Bordeaux as their unforgettable adventure. (Clip of Mewsette and Jaune Tom are jumping out of their house) Mewsette: Let's go find our daughter! Jaune Tom: Meow! (Orchestral adventure plays) (Clip of Meowrice appears from the trash can) (Clip of Meowrice moving his hands next to the steaming sewer) Announcer: But, Mewsette's old enemy arrives in Bordeaux as his revenge before Claire rescues her family and friends. (Clip of Claire feels scared) Claire: What's happening? (Clip of Mewsette looking at the old box) Mewsette: Claire?! (Clip of Meowrice standing in the alley) Meowrice: (evil laughing) (Clip of Jaune Tom pounces at Claire) Jaune Tom: Gotcha! Claire: Father! (Robespierre appears next to Jaune Tom) Robespierre: Yay! You did it. (Clip of the dancing cats) Announcer: Warner Bros. Family Entertainment presents. (Clip of Claire catching the mice) Announcer: An all-new. (Clip of Claire dancing with the basset hound) Announcer: Full-length. (Clip of Robespierre sliding on the stairs) Announcer: Animated feature. (Clip of Mewsette and Jaune Tom snuggling with Claire) Announcer: Featuring the voice of Jodi Benson as Mewsette. (Clip of Mewsette hugs Claire) Mewsette: That's my girl. (Clip of Claire walking with Robespierre in Bordeaux) Claire: I know my parents want me to find a new gift. (Clip of Claire showing Meowrice a new bell) Claire: (voiceover) But, nobody sees me after finding it from the other cats. (Gay Purr-ee II: The New City title card appears) Announcer: (reading the title) (Words appear under the film's logo) Announcer: Premiering only on video and DVD. (Clip of Robespierre doing a scared face) Robespierre: I don't believe it! (faints) (Music ends) (Golden release date appear in a black background) DECEMBER 2002 (Release date fades out to black) (Teaser trailer ends) Full Title: "Gay Purr-ee II: The New City (2002) Teaser Trailer Transcript" Here's the transcript of the teaser trailer of Gay Purr-ee II: The New City (2002) from mid-2002. Requested by SmashGamer16 and for SmashGamer16 Characters © Warner Bros. Movie © Warner Bros. from DeviantArt: timmybrisbyfan1925 Category:My art STUFF